Service providers manage various backend services, such as traffic control, when providing communication-related services to their users. For example, records are generated to reflect usage accrued by the users because of their use of the provided services. Depending on the service, the service provider, and the number of users, the amount of data pertaining to traffic control can be massive and the processing of such data can be complex.